Pinky Promise
by xXWhiteRoses13Xx
Summary: "Hey, Soul..." "Yeah Maka?" "Promise me that, whatever happens, we'll always be partners." "I promise." "Pinky promise?" "Yeah, pinky promise." This is my first FanFic, so reviews would be very helpful. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! But I do love it :D**

_"Hey, Soul..."_

_"Yeah Maka?"_

_"Promise me that, whatever happens, we'll always be partners."_

_"I promise."_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Yeah, pinky promise."_

"Soul! Soul get up we're going to be late!" screamed an impatient, wheat-blonde haired girl. The boy opened one eye and looked up to find his meister's clover green eyes staring down at him.

"Five more minutes..." he grumbled and turned in his bed, his back now to her and his face shoved in his pillow. This made her angry.

"Maka..." she began. His eyes shot open.

"CHOP!" she finished. A book was planted in his snow white hair and created a dent in his skull. He sat straight up on his bed and rubbed a hand on his head where the book had been.

"GEEZ MAKA! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN UP!" he furiously yelled at her. She then proceeded to point a spatula centimeters from his nose, a bright smile was plastered on her face and her head was tilted a little. He glanced at the spatula and gulped.

"Breakfast is ready so hurry up and get your lazy butt out of bed before it gets cold," Maka said with an angry tone in her voice, but still held that smile on her lips. She quickly brought the spatula away from Soul's nose, turned around on her heels, and walked out of his room. He sighed and started untangling himself from his sheets. This is how most mornings are with Maka. He slept late, she got angry with him and woke him up with her famous (and incredibly painful) 'Maka-chop', and then...

"SOUL~!" a certain purple-furred feline shouted while she jumped on him. He fell back because of her force and hit his still throbbing head on the hard floor. The cat changed into her human form with a 'POOF!' and remained on top of him. Her large breasts were pushing on his chest.

_"Crap!"_ Soul thought as he felt the blood rushing to his head. Then it came. All the blood gushed out of his nose and spilled on his used-to-be white t-shirt.

"Hee hee hee~!" Blair laughed as she got off him and skipped out of his bedroom.

"He's awake~!" she said in a sing-song voice as she entered the kitchen with Maka standing at the stove tightly gripping her spatula stirring her scrambled eggs in the skillet.

"I know. I just woke him up..." Maka said through gritted teeth. A vain stuck out on her forehead from listening to what had happened in that room.

"Ooops~! Sorry~! Haha~!" Blair said, now in her cat form. She walked over to Maka as she turned the stove off. Maka heard a door creak open and watched as Soul came into the kitchen and slumped down in his chair, letting a huge yawn escape his mouth, exposing his oddly sharp teeth. He grabbed a fork and a knife on either side of his plate and prepared for the food. The vain on her forehead came back as she noticed the blood on his shirt. She took a breath to calm herself and put on a smile. She walked over to the table and gave him some eggs. She sat down across from him and scooped the remaining eggs onto her plate.

"Good morning, Soul," Maka said sweetly.

"Mornin'," Soul replied with a grumble.

Soul and Maka grabbed some toast Maka had placed in the center of the table and began eating. Soul had most of the eggs and three slices of toast while Maka only had a small amount of eggs and one slice of toast. Soul shoved the food into his mouth as Maka took small bites. Even though their portions were remarkably different, they finished at the same time.

"Go get dressed while I clean up," Maka said as she got up from her chair and took his plate to the sink. Soul patted his stomach and nodded. She turned on the water and Soul went to get changed. Moments later he came back wearing his black leather jacket, grey jeans, orange shirt, and black headband. Maka turned the water off and took off her apron. She turned around to face Soul. His ruby red eyes looked at her. She was wearing her usual white dress shirt, green striped tie, covered by a pastel yellow sweater vest, red plaid skirt, and black and white boots. She was putting on her white gloves and long black coat when Soul grabbed his motorcycle keys.

"Ready?" he asked, twirling the keys on his right index finger.

"Ready," she replied as she buttoned the last button on her coat. They walked out the door as Soul locked it behind him. They came to the orange motorcycle and got on, Maka wrapping her arms around Soul's waist from her back seat. He revved the engine and grinned. He slammed on the gas and they sped off to the DWMA. Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! But I do own cookies! MINE. O.o**

_"Okay, Maka. My turn."_

_"What?"_

_"Now you have to promise ME something."_

_"Alright. What is it?"_

_"You have to promise me that you will let me protect you, even if it kills me."_

_"Okay. I promise."_

_"Pinky promise?"_

_"Yes, pinky promise."_

"Come on Soul! Hurry!" Maka screamed over her shoulder as she pulled Soul by his wrist towards the school. She was running so fast that Soul had trouble keeping up and kept tripping.

"Well maybe if you let me go I could run faster!" he yelled back. She ignored him and continued running, still gripping his wrist tightly. They heard a bell coming from the school and Maka quickened her pace. By now, Soul was basically being dragged by his miester up the long flight of stairs that led to the front entrance of the DWMA. He decided to stop struggling out of her grasp because he knew she wasn't anywhere close to letting go until they reached their destination. He sighed and looked up at her. She had small beads of sweat dripping down her face that sparkled in the sunlight and huffs of breath were escaping her mouth from being exhausted from running. Her eyes looked determined and desperate to get to the school before class began. He heard her boots hitting the cement stairs and her sharp breathing louder than he could hear the birds chirping from the sky overhead. When they got to the top of the staircase, he expected her to let go and catch her breath before calmly walking inside, but he wrong. Instead she burst through the front doors, her gloved hand still wrapped around his wrist, and started running through the halls of the school to their classroom.

"Slow down Maka! We're almost there!" Soul complained, his wrist now numb from how firmly she'd been holding on to him. Again, she ignored him. When she reached their classroom, she slammed the doors open so hard that it hit the wall with a loud _BANG!_ Everyone jumped and turned their heads towards the noise. Maka let go of Soul's wrist and bent down, placing her hands on her knees for support, gasping for air. Soul rubbed his wrist, hoping the blood was still flowing into his hand. It was colder than usual. He sighed and shook his head. He looked at Maka who was still breathing heavily next to him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. She gave a weak smile then stood up straight again. Both of Soul's hands were now inside his jacket pockets. The professor was looking at them blankly, a scalpel in his hand and some rare species of birds strapped to the table next to him.

"Sorry we're late Professor Stein," Maka said, scratching the back of her head.

"It's alright. Take your seats. I'm about to do a very interesting dissection," said the professor. His glasses glinted in the light making his eyes disappear from sight and his mouth formed a twisted grin. The class groaned. Maka shakily nodded and followed Soul to their seats. Nobody really paid attention to the professor as he crazily played with his unfortunate victims, so the class either studied or whispered to one another. Maka, being a straight-A student, usually studied. But, unlike most days, Black Star said something that perked her interest.

"You guys hear about that new mission Kid signed us up for?" said the green eyed assassin. Soul shook his head lazily.

"Looks like it's to kill a kishin causing a lot of trouble somewhere in Paris! He said it was a pretty powerful one too! It's killed a lot of humans! How many did he say it killed?..." Black Star asked himself as he closed his eyes and placed his thumb and index finger on his chin, trying to remember. The group just stared at him as they waited for an answer.

"Oh yeah! He said it's killed around 2,000! That's a lot, huh? But nothing a God like me can't handle! HAHAHAHA!" he began laughing extremely loud, so loud that most of the people in the classroom turned their heads to look at him.

"Black Star, please calm down! People are starting to stare!" Tsubaki pleaded with a weak smile. He paid no attention to her and jumped on top of his desk.

"A God like me can't be silenced!" he shouted. Soul, Tsubaki, and everyone in the class were yelling at him to be quiet and get off the desk. Maka was getting irritated from all the noise and closed her novel. All of a sudden, there was a large green book chucked at his face. The room went silent as the light blue haired boy flew of his desk and onto the floor. Blood was gushing like a fountain out of his head. The class just stared at him for a few seconds then went back to what they were doing, but Tsubaki gasped and ran to his aid.

"Black Star! Are you alright?!" the pitch black haired weapon said. Her amethyst eyes were full of concern.

The now conscious Black Star opened his eyes to see his weapon knelt down next to him. Her hands were gently gripping his shoulders and shaking him slightly. He saw the sadness in her eyes and didn't want her to worry.

"The great Black Star can't die from a stupid book! HAHAHA!" he immediately blurted out. He shot her a thumbs up and a wide, toothy grin. He received a warm smile from her in return. He sprang up and put his fists on his hips.

"So, since that kishin is pretty tough, Kid thought it would be a good idea for all of us to go! We leave tomorrow. But, honestly I don't see the point! One look at me and it'll be bowing down at my feet, ready to surrender! HAHAHAHAHA!" he said to the group. Tsubaki handed Maka her book back and gave her an apologetic look. Maka smiled back and continued to read her book from where she had left off before she was interrupted by Black Star.

_**"Paris, huh?" **_Maka thought to herself.

_**"Mama sent me a post card from there once. It looked beautiful," **_Maka smiled at the thought of her mother. The post card she received from Paris was the prettiest one out of all of her other cards from her mother. It had the Eiffel Tower on it and all sorts of multicolored lights from the city surrounding it. Ever since she got that post card she had dreamed of going there. She even signed up for a class to learn to speak French. She was elated to actually be going! The rest of the class time went by as thoughts of what she would do while she was there flashed through her mind. Soul laid his head down on his arms and prepared to fall asleep.

_**"Paris," **_Soul thought. He peeked an eye out from under his arm to look at Maka. She was still reading her book, but she was smiling.

_**"Oh yeah. Hadn't Maka wanted to go there? No wonder she's smiling," **_he thought, a smile creeping up on his lips. He was happy she was finally going to live out her dream. He turned his head back down towards his desk and closed his eyes. The image of Maka smiling was drifting around in his mind. He felt his muscles relax and he fell asleep, that smile still formed on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pinky Promise**

_"Okay, now that we've promised each other something, we have to promise ourselves something."_

_"Okay. You go first Maka."_

_"Alright, well, I promise to make you the best Death Scythe the DWMA has ever seen."_

_"Awesome."_

_"I have something else too. I also promise to always be brave, even in the face of death."_

_"You know, you're pretty cool Maka."_

_"Thank you, Soul."_

"Wow!" Maka exclaimed as she stepped off the large plane, luggage in hand. Soul walked up beside her to see what she was looking at. It was the Eiffel Tower. Even though it was quite a ways away, you could still see it very clearly. It was nearly dark outside so the lights were lit on it. They looked like little stars twinkling in the evening light. The sky was still a dull shade of pink as the sun far off in the distance was disappearing behind the sparkling city. Hues of orange, yellow, white, red, blue, purple and many other colors were filling the streets as lights from houses and many varieties of restaurants and other stores were being turned on.

"Look at the symmetry!" Kid said admiringly as he gazed at the tower. Maka jumped at the sound of Kid's voice. She didn't realize he had come next to her. She had been so mesmerized by the view.

"YAHOO! It is I, the great Black Star! You may bow down before me! The one who will surpass God! HAHAHA!" the obnoxious boy screamed. The other people gave him weird looks and the ones with children tried to rush them along, not wanting them to be phased by the strange boy shouting things they couldn't understand.

"Black Star! Some of these people don't speak English!" Tsubaki cried out with annoyance. Black Star continued to yell things while Tsubaki tried to calm him down while Liz and Patti walked up to Kid.

"So Kid, where do we go?" Liz asked while Patti was looking left and right, also admiring the beautiful city.

"OOOOOH~!" she kept saying.

"Looks like it's around here somewhere," Kid said. He was quizzically looking at a map he had gotten from his father. Liz looked over his shoulder, trying to see if she could point out the apartment building as well. As Black Star was screaming, Patti was clapping and laughing at him, and Kid and Liz were trying to find where to go, Maka and Soul were still staring out at the city. A breeze went by and Maka closed her eyes, taking in the wonderful smells of food she didn't know the name of and other scents she couldn't quite figure out. Soul stole a glance at her. Her long black jacket was streaming out behind her and her pigtails were flowing back. Her bangs were out of the way of her face, exposing her entire forehead. She looked so calm and peaceful.

"Yes! I got it!" Kid said, making everyone turn their attention to him. Black Star stopped in mid-rant to find out what was going on.

"According to this map, our apartment building is down that street to the left. It's the eighth building on the right. Ah, eight. Such symmetry," he said as he folded up the map into eight sections and put it back in his pocket. Maka was snapped out of her daze by the sound of wheels rolling against cement. She spun around to find her friends walking away from her. She quickly grabbed the handle to her dark blue suitcase and white carry-on and hastily made her way back to her friends.

"Welcome back," Soul said with a smirk. He stopped walking with the rest of the group to wait for her to catch up. She grinned at him and they continued walking. She was entirely to excited to notice the pair of eyes watching them closely.

"Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans..." the dark brown haired woman said from a distance. Her spiky hair was as short as a boy's hair style would be. She watched them carefully, her flaming orange eyes following every movement they made. Her red strapless sundress made her seem as though she were a tourist. She began to follow them, her white and red striped heels clicked on the floor as she walked. She held a map in her hand to hid herself so they wouldn't be able to see her face if they had noticed her. Paper clipped in the corner of the map she held, was a picture of both Soul and Maka.

"Yes, this is definitely them," she said as she poked her eyes out from the top of the map. She smiled evilly to herself, proud that she had found them so easily.

"Here we are!" Kid said while motioning his hands towards the classy hotel. It was painted a beige color and resembled some sort of casino from the outside. Black Star and Patti immediately ran to the revolving doors and took their time going 'round and 'round. Kid, Soul, Liz, and Tsubaki sighed while Maka merely giggled at the sight. She was in a far too happy mood to be brought down. Kid walked up to the front desk and received the keys to each of their rooms.

"Maka and Soul, you will be in room 203. Black Star and Tsubaki, you will be in room 176. Liz, Patti, and I will be in room 181," Kid said as he handed each pair the keys to their rooms.

"We will meet in my room tomorrow morning to discuss our strategy for taking down the kishin. Say around 8 o'clock? In the meantime, rest up," he said as he waved goodbye to his friends. Liz and Patti followed close behind, still taking in the marvelous atmosphere. The hotel on the outside was nothing compared to the inside. The ceiling was about twice the height of the average grown man and the floors were tanned marble, swirled with a light magenta color. On one side of the room was the front desk while on the other was an array of violet couches and brown cushioned chairs surrounding a patterned rug. From the ceiling hung a large, lit, crystal chandelier. The light it produced made it look yellowish in color. On the far back wall to the left were the restrooms and to the right was an elevator. Between the two was a white carpeted spiral staircase. It was extremely clean, not a spot of dirt anywhere. The whole room seemed to glow.

"Goodnight Soul! Goodnight Maka!" Tsubaki said as she waved a little towards them, trying to catch up to Black Star who had already began his decent up the staircase because the elevator was too slow to satisfy the God's patience. However, the elevator doors opened just in time for Maka and Soul to reach it. Maka went in first. She hit the button to the floor that led to their room and it lit up. The metal doors slid closed and they waited in silence. When the doors opened the both stepped out onto the olive green carpet. The hallway was long and thick and had many doors on each wall surrounding it. There were small lights that lined the walls. They slowly continued walking, not wanting to miss their room. There it was. In gold fancy print nailed on the door were the numbers '203'.

"Found it Soul!" Maka said gleefully as she entered the key through the gold lock, excited for what might be awaiting her on the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! **

_"Come on, Soul. You're turn."_

_"Okay. I promise to be by your side forever."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"Um...yeah. I promise to keep you safe until the day we die."_

"Oh..." Maka said as she opened the door to the hotel room. It had a bright shade of blue walls and light hardwood floors. There were two queen beds on the left wall and two dressers on the right. A flat-screen T.V. was mounted on the wall between the dressers. The blankets on the bed had a black and blue striped pattern on them. Each bed had about five pillows, most for decoration. There were paintings of flowers hung on the walls around the room. The lighting fixture in the center of the ceiling was a large white dome. To the far right corner was a white door. Maka set her luggage on one of the beds and walked to it. She opened it up and inside was a small restroom. A glass shower was in the left corner and a toilet in front of the doorway. A red marble-top double sink was set between the toilet and shower. A white tub, just barely bigger than their own at their apartment, was next to the doorway. The walls were a soft red and the floor was white tile.

"Yo Maka! I'm makin' some popcorn! Want some?" Soul yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure!" Maka replied. She closed the bathroom door and turned to face an opening in the wall. She walked through the opening and found herself in the kitchen. The floor was black and white checkered tile and the walls were the same blue as the bedroom. The countertops were a mixture of grey, blue, and yellow marble. The cabinets had a light wood finish and the fairly small fridge was stainless steel. A small oven and stovetop was next to a sink. There wasn't that much counter space and it was mostly taken up by a blender, toaster, and microwave, which Soul stood in front of. The popcorn inside the microwave made popping sounds and the room was soon filled with the scent of butter.

"I'm going to go unpack my stuff," Maka said as she left the kitchen. Soul just waved one hand, never taking his eyes off the popcorn. Maka unzipped her bag and began putting her clothing into the drawers. When she finished, she went to put her toiletries in the restroom. While she was doing that, she heard voices coming from the other room. She finished putting her things away and poked her head out of the doorway. Soul was munching on popcorn on his bed, the T.V. was on and a movie was playing. It was in French, so he had no clue what they were talking about.

"What are you watching?" Maka asked while looking at the couple on the screen walk through a forest holding hands.

"I don't know. I just turned it on and this started playing," Soul said as he shrugged. She nodded and sat down on the foot of his bed, careful not to get in the way of his view. After a few minutes, Maka was getting uncomfortable, so she motioned for him to move over a bit. He did as he was told and she made her way up the bed and sat next to him. Soul had the bed next to the wall, so he held his head up with his hand, his elbow against the wall, and in the other hand was the remote. As Maka leaned against him he felt something deep in his gut.

_**"That's weird..." **_he thought to himself as he shook it off. He wasn't paying much attention to the T.V., but when he returned his focus back to the screen, the couple was kissing. Soul felt something warm on his shoulder and turned his head. Maka had fallen asleep on him. He had that feeling again, but he ignored it. He was still staring at her. Her chest was moving up and down and her breathing was steady. Her lips were slightly parted and her arms were limp at her sides. He sighed and slowly got out from under her, carefully and quietly, so he didn't wake her. She grumbled and shifted herself under the covers. Soul sighed again.

"So uncool, Maka," he said as he turned the T.V. off. He turned all the lights off and locked all the doors and windows. He pushed her empty luggage off Maka's bed then got under the covers and drifted to sleep. A pair of orange eyes were peaking through the window, watching them intently.

"How sweet. Too bad it will be over soon," said the woman as she smiled to herself, a quiet laugh escaping her mouth. With one swift motion, she flicked her finger towards the light on the ceiling, sending a streak of light from her finger to the lightbulb, and it sparked for a moment. She then stood up and made her way down the fire escape. She jumped off the last ladder and strolled away into the darkness of night.

"Soul!" Maka screamed from inside his dream.

"SOUL!" she desperately screamed again. He opened his eyes and saw Maka, blood-stained and bruised, staring wide-eyed down at him. He was lying on something hard and he couldn't move. He slowly moved his gaze down to his own body. It was covered in blood, dried and new, and dirt. He was being held up on Maka's lap by her hands around his shoulders and the other over his chest. He felt wet drops on his face. He returned his eyes back to his meister and saw she was crying.

_**"Why?" **_he thought, and then he saw it. The huge hole in his side, bleeding nonstop. He wanted to move, to reassure her that it would be alright, although he knew it wasn't. But he couldn't. Instead, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker, the burned and crumbled room they were in was beginning to grow dark.

"M...Maka..." he forced himself to say. He couldn't take it any longer and everything around him disappeared.

"MAKA!" he shouted as he woke from the nightmare, shooting up from the mattress so he was sitting upright. He looked around and was relieved to find her still sleeping in his bed. He was covered in beads of sweat and his heart was thumping in his chest. He was breathing heavily and had a small headache.

_**"It was just a dream," **_he thought to himself as he put a hand to his chest, feeling how fast his heart rate increased. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths to steady his breathing again, and laid his head back down on the pillow. It took him a while to go back to sleep, but the soft breathing of his meister certainly did help. He didn't have another dream that night. The only thing he saw was the pitch black that was created when he closed his eyes, until he opened them again the next morning to see her bright shining face smiling down at him, spatula in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own a cold. -_-'**

"Here's the plan," Kid said to the group as they went over their strategy.

"We'll all search the south side of the city this week. Next week will be the north, the week after that will be the east, and then west. Agreed?" he said while pointing at the locations they were exploring on a map. Everyone nodded to say they understood.

"Okay. We'll split the area into three sections. Black Star and Tsubaki, you take the left. Soul and Maka, you take the right. Patti, Liz, and I will take the middle. Alright?" Kid asked while marking on the map which parts of town they were handling with a blue marker. Everyone nodded again.

"So, tonight at eight we will start our search," Kid said, folding up his map while Liz handed out smaller maps to each of the pairs, all marked with which sections they were assigned to.

"Wait! A big star like me should take the middle section!" Black Star complained.

"Please Black Star, I should take the middle section. I need to be in the middle to ensure perfect symmetry," Kid said, a glimmer of admiration in his eye.

"Oh please! When I'm around, nobody would even pay attention to symmetry! ONLY ME! HAHAHAHA!" Black Star shouted. Kid was so mad, you could almost see the smoke coming out of his ears.

"This world would be nothing without symmetry! It's a perfect balance!" Kid yelled. As they continued to argue, they were unaware of the book-wielding Maka standing beside them.

"Maka..." she began. Both boys, holding each other by their collars, stopped almost instantaneously, freezing in their positions.

"Here it comes," a smirking Soul said while leaning on the nearby wall, merely enjoying the show.

"CHOP!" she finished. Not one, but two books dented their skulls and left them bleeding on the floor. Tsubaki gasped and ran to Black Star's aid. Patti was laughing and poking the unconscious Kid while Liz just sighed and began fidgeting with her nails.

"Let's go, Soul," a now cheery Maka said as she opened the door. Soul grinned and chuckled as he and Maka left the chaotic room, shutting the door behind them.

"So, what do you want to do now? We have about nine hours until we have to look for the kishin," Maka asked as she walked down the hall.

"Hmm...I hear there's lots of good food around here," he said, his hands resting in his pockets. Maka smiled as an idea popped in her head.

"I know! We could just walk around for a while and look around! I'm sure there will be lots of food stands too!" she said as she pushed the button for the elevator. Soul licked his lips at the thought of food and gave a sharp-toothed grin that clearly meant yes.

"Great! We could visit the Eiffel Tower, go to the Louvre Museum, and even see the Canal St-Martin!" Maka exclaimed as they stepped into the elevator. Soul pushed the Lobby button and listened to Maka talk.

_**"She's obviously planned for what to do if she came to Paris,"**_ Soul thought as he only half-listened to what Maka was saying. The elevator doors opened to reveal the lobby and they stepped out.

"...Rodin Museum and-" Maka was cut off when she realized that Soul wasn't listening to her. Instead, he was just staring ahead, lost in his own thoughts.

"Soul?! Are you even listening to me?!" she said, putting her hands on her hips. Soul came out of his daze at the mention of his name.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Maka. Come on, I'm hungry," he said as he shot her his toothy grin. She pouted, knowing he wasn't actually listening to her and felt stupid because she was basically just talking to herself.

"Fine," she said blankly. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to walk out the lobby doors and onto the busy streets. She took out the map Kid had given them and found where the Louvre Museum was.

"Soul, lets go to the museum first," she said as she walked down the sidewalk and took a right turn.

"The museum? Uncool Maka," he said while looking around for a food stand.

"I don't care if it's cool or not. I want to go, so we're going," she snapped at him. Soul grumbled something under his breath, but stopped when he spotted a falafel stand.

"Soul! What're you-!" Maka began to say as Soul grabbed her arm and took off towards the falafels. He abruptly stopped in front of the stand and asked for a falafel with everything on it. The man looked slightly disgusted, but made the falafel anyway. Soul quickly grabbed the finished falafel and began to gobble it up. Maka grimaced and gave the man the money to pay for it. They continued their walk down the street to the museum while Soul was as happy as could be, finally getting his food.

_**"This is going to be a long day..." **_Maka thought as Soul finished his falafel, rubbing his stomach and burping.

_**"Very long."**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I think you know that...:)**

"How much food can a fifteen-year-old boy possibly eat?!" Maka whined as she and Soul came out of the museum, Soul running for the falafel stand for the third time. He just shrugged as he asked the man for another. The man looked genuinely shocked. Two was a bit of a stretch, considering the size of the falafels he was ordering, but three? Maka handed him more money, a little extra to apologize for Soul's unusual appetite. As she reached into her wallet, she noticed she was running low on cash, thanks to Soul.

"Soul, you're going to have to start paying for yourself if you're going to keep eating like this," Maka said as she stuck her nose up at the way he was grossly devouring his falafel.

"Fine," he said through bites. Maka shook her head and reverted her eyes back to the map in her hands.

_**"Let's see, Canal St-Martin..." **_Maka repeated in her head as she searched for it on the map. Spotting it, she grabbed Soul by his arm, causing him to drop a pile of falafel onto the sidewalk, and yanked him down a series of streets and roads. Because she was constantly turning left and right, Soul had difficulty eating his now half empty falafel. Getting aggravated, he decided to just give up on trying to eat and threw his food into the nearest trash can as they rushed by it. After a few minutes, they reached the Canal St-Martin. Maka let go of Soul's arm and beamed at the sight. The huge river was sparkling with crystal-colored water and the grass surrounding it was the greenest grass she had ever seen. The smell of flowers filled her nose and the sound of birds chirping was like music to her ears.

"Wow..." Maka said as she stared out at the water. She started walking along the edge of the water and Soul followed. They were completely silent as they walked beside each other, simply enjoying the scenery. After a while, Soul got a bit bored and looked at Maka to see if she was close to losing interest too. She wasn't. Instead, she looked completely calm and worry-free. Her eyes were only half open and her body seemed relaxed. A breeze flew by and Maka stopped to fully admire the water. Her hair flew behind her shoulders and her jacket whipped around as well. Soul continued to stare, but just then, that feeling in his gut returned. Again, he ignored it. After a while, the sun began to slowly move behind the tree line. Apparently they'd been there for hours.

"We should get going if we want to see the tower," Maka said, breaking the silence. Soul nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. Maka took her map back out and scanned the landscape. A few moments passed before she folded it up and put it back in her pocket.

"Follow me," she said as she began walking towards the road. After walking in more silence for a long time, they reached the Eiffel Tower. The sun was setting and the lights were beginning to turn on. The pair just stared, waiting for all the lights to appear. The sun finally set and the lights were now fully on and were shining just as bright as the moon. Soul found a bench and sat down, soon followed by Maka. They gazed at the tower for what seemed like hours. Maka sighed a pleasant sigh, causing Soul to gaze up at her. She sat with her back straight and hands folded in her lap, legs crossed at the ankle. It seemed like nothing in the world could bother her. She looked happy. Soul smiled, knowing she was excited to be in Paris, living her dream. Her happiness, to him, made him forget the pain in his feet from walking around town all day. Then that feeling returned, only stronger. Much stronger.

_**"What is that?" **_he wondered as he clutched his stomach.

_**"What is this weird feeling? It's not cool,"**_ he began searching his mind for an answer to what the feeling could be.

_**"Happiness? No. Worry? No..." **_he continued to search his brain until he came up with an idea of what it could be, the feeling growing stronger at the thought. His eyes widened.

_**"No. That can't be it. We're partners, best friends. I couldn't possibly be-" **_

"Soul!" his thoughts interrupted by the voice of the clover-eyed girl. He blinked, shaking off his thoughts, and looked up at the girl standing in front of him.

"Come on, it's almost eight. We need to get back to the hotel," she said.

"Oh, um, yeah," said the still slightly dazed Soul. He stood up and stretched, his back making all sorts of popping noises. Then he gave her a sharp-toothed grin and she smiled back. They began walking back in the direction of the hotel.

"So, what were you thinking about back there?" asked a curious Maka.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing," Soul said, wanting to change the conversation before she figured out what was on his mind.

"So, did you enjoy looking at the tower?" he said, turning his head slightly to keep Maka from seeing his face.

"Yes! It was beautiful wasn't it?!" she exclaimed, her eyes beaming with delight, forgetting all about Soul's weird behavior earlier. He nodded, relieved she changed the subject.

"It really was," he answered. They kept walking down streets until they reached the hotel. They pushed through the doors and hit the button on the elevator. The doors opened and they stepped inside. Soul pushed the button for Kid's floor and waited. A few seconds later, the doors slid open again, revealing another hallway. They looked for room 181 and, when they found it, Maka knocked on the door. It swung open and an angry Kid was on the other side.

"Do you know what time it is?" he said. Maka looked at the clock on the wall behind him.

"Eight," she replied.

"No, eight oh four. Four minutes late! That's not symmetrical!" he said, stomping one foot on the ground and placing his hands on his hips.

"Sorry! We went to see the tower," Maka said sweetly, a kind smile spread across her face and her hand scratching the back of her head.

"I will forgive you, since you went to see something with such symmetry," he said as he calmed himself down.

"However, once Black Star gets here, he better have a good excuse for being-," he paused and turned around to look at the clock.

"-six minutes late," he finished. He started pacing while Maka and Soul walked into the hotel room. Sure enough, the furniture was arranged in, yes, a symmetrical pattern. Maka giggled at the sight and took a seat on one of the white couches, right when a certain blue- haired assassin burst through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Obviously...**

"THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!" shouted a much too cocky assassin. The door he kicked down was thrown all the way across the room and was split into five pieces. Kid's eye twitched.

"Black Star..." Kid said through gritted teeth, his black bangs covering his eyes almost creepily.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kid screamed as he charged forward towards Black Star. The blue haired meister gave a wobbly smile as he leaned backwards a bit every time Kid came closer. Kid began to throw a punch in Black Star's face when, to Black Star's surprise, he stopped suddenly, only a few centimeters away from coming into contact with his cheek.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE DOOR YOU HAVE TO BREAK IT INTO SYMMETRICAL PIECES!" Kid exclaimed, now hunched over on the floor in front of Black Star's feet.

"Garbage! Trash! Worthless!" Kid kept repeating as he slammed his fist to the ground and cried into his other arm over his eyes.

"That's what you're upset about?!" Black Star said, blinking.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S RIDICULOUS!" he blurted out as Tsubaki sighed. Liz and Patti were now trying to comfort Kid by patting his back and saying he wasn't worthless garbage. Through all this, Soul and Maka remained seated on the couch, watching with disbelief.

After everything was settled -Kid calmed down, thanks to Patti's 'special way' and the dispute between him and Black Star being handled- they continued with their meeting.

"Okay everyone, let's go," Kid said after they finished talking. Everybody nodded and left the room through the open gap in the wall where the door used to be. Maka noticed Kid's eye twitch again at the acknowledgment of the space in the wall and shot him a pleasant smile. He smiled back to reassure her he was fine and they continued walking.

When they exited the hotel, Kid told them to return when they thought that they had surveyed everything that they were able to. The group agreed and went their seperate ways. Soul and Maka headed to their designated area, Soul in his scythe form, ready for any unexpected attacks. Maka walked down street after street, carefully watching for any suspicious activity. After about thirty minutes, nothing appeared out of the ordinary besides a rat that seemed much larger than it should be. Maka closed her eyes and focused. Once her soul perception was activated, she began searching for any kishin souls. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of any kishin soul nearby.

"Maka, it doesn't look like it's out here. We should head back," Soul said through his reflection on the scythe blade.

"Shh! I'm trying to-" she cut herself off, shot her eyes open, and started running down the road. She found it. She ran past houses, dogs, and people. It was only four blocks away, so they arrived to where she sensed the soul very quickly. Her eyes went from determined to puzzled in a flash. Her breath was coming out in small huffs. Soul was confused as to why she was lowering her arms from the attacking stance and loosened her grip on the handle.

"Maka, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's not here," she said as she turned her head left and right to see if it was nearby. She closed her eyes and used her soul perception again. After another few minutes, she found it again. It was two blocks away this time. She sped off in its direction, determined to find it. She turned to face an alleyway with a dead end on the other end, completely empty except a few trash cans and a stray tabby cat. Now she was very confused, and irritated.

_**"How can it be moving so fast?" **_she thought. As she closed her eyes to use her soul perception once more, gun fire went off. She immediately recognized the sound of Kid screaming and ran in the direction it was coming from. She was close to his area, so it didn't take long to reach him. She found him in an alley. Liz and Patti, still in their weapon forms, were on the ground ten feet from where he was lying. Maka gasped at the sight of him. She dropped Soul, who quickly transformed back to his human form to prevent himself from hitting the ground, and ran to Kid. One of his sleeves were gone, exposing his red, burned arm, and he was covered in ashy marks. His left pant leg was ripped at the thigh and blood was trickling out onto the pavement, creating a red puddle around him. He was unconscious.

"KID!" Maka shouted. She grabbed his face and lightly slapped it a few times to try to wake him.

"Kid, wake up!" she was now shaking his shoulders slightly, careful not to touch his burned arm. After no reply, her eyes filled with tears. She gave up on trying to shake him and placed her hands on each of her knees. Her head was down and her bangs covered most of her face. She just sat there, legs folded beneath her, head hanging, back slumped, with no visible emotion detectable. Soul hurried over to them.

_**"Oh no. That's a lot of blood,"**_ he thought as he saw the red pool around Kid's body. He knelt down and put a finger to Kid's neck. It was weak, but it was there-a pulse. He felt relieved to find he was still alive and turned his attention to his meister, still frozen in her position next to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Then he saw them. Those small beads of water falling from her eyes and make wet circles on her legs and skirt. They sparkled in the light of the moon as they fell. He never removed his grip on her shoulder.

"What happened?" said a now present Black Star. Soul heard Tsubaki gasp from her weapon form as Black Star trotted forward. Once he reached Kid, Tsubaki came out of her weapon form and covered her mouth with her hands, tears also forming in her eyes. The sound of Liz and Patti transforming to their human forms startled everybody. Both their bodies were sprawled out on the pavement next to each other. They too were burned in random spots on their limbs. The bare skin they saw was smeared with ash, too. Everyone was quiet for a moment, too shocked to say anything. The only noise they heard was the sounds of dogs barking and a few owls hooting. Soul was the first to speak.

"We should get them to the hospital," he said. Everyone but Maka nodded. Black Star went to Patti and put her arm around his shoulder and Tsubaki did the same with Liz. Soul got Kid up and placed his arm around his own shoulders as Maka got up and went to help Black Star with Patti, since she was too big for him to carry by himself. Normally, Black Star would have protested, said he was a God and could handle anything, but he didn't, considering the seriousness of the situation. So, off they went, towards the hospital. Each carrying an injured friend on their shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Soul Eater.**

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" said the nurse as she rushed Kid, Patti, and Liz through the hospital's hallways on gurneys.

"Uhh..." said Soul as he turned to Maka so she could translate. She was giving Liz a concerning look and didn't notice Soul needed her. Soul tapped her shoulder and she jumped, forgetting he was there for a moment, too worried for the condition of her friends.

"What?" she said. She sounded almost lost somehow.

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" repeated the nurse. It took Maka a second to remember how to speak French, her mind clearly focused on other things.

"She wants to know what happened," she said to Soul who, judging by his face, was confused by the nurse's words, unable to understand the sounds coming from her mouth.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment," Maka replied. The nurse nodded and returned her attention back to Kid, who's face was being covered by a clear mask around his mouth and nose to help with keeping the oxygen flowing in and out of his lungs.

"What did you say?" Soul asked.

"I said I didn't really know," she replied, keeping her eyes locked on Liz. Tsubaki and Black Star were in the waiting room calling Lord Death to tell him about the recent events, so only Soul and Maka decided to keep the weapon and miester trio company until the operation. As they hurried down the hallways, zooming past people who were only a blur to their eyes, Maka slipped her hands around one of Liz's. Soul could see the sadness in her eyes and through the resonance link which, due to the incident, they didn't have time to turn off. The link was shaky and he could tell she was still shocked at what had happened just minutes ago. Everyone was silent for a little while until they reached a pair of doors.

"Il est temps. Vous devez quitter afin que nous puissions procéder à l'opération," said the nurse. Maka nodded, looking even more sad than before. She slowly let go of Liz's hand and stepped back, letting the nurses rush the three through the double doors and out of sight.

"They had to do the operation, so we have to stay out here," Maka said flatly. She turned and started walking back the way they had come. Soul looked back at the doors and saw through the small window a man pulling on a pair of blue latex gloves as he pushed through another set of doors on the inside. He turned back to his miester and saw the length of her coat turning around a corner. He quickly made his way past a crowd of crying women, holding a baby which was loudly crying and squirming in one woman's arms. She was in a wheelchair and her hair was slightly messy and lined with sweat. She stared lovingly down at the child wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms.

_**"Ah, the miracle of life," **_he thought to himself before he turned the corner and placed his gaze on Maka's back. He finally caught up to her and matched his pace with hers. He glanced at her to see how she was taking this. Her eyes were glassy and stared blankly at the soft yellow tile floor. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped a nurse's shoulder with her own.

"Désolé," said the nurse, a bright smile on her face, clipboard in hand.

"Mes excuses," Maka said, a nice smile spread across her lips as well, which Soul knew was fake. She was good at hiding her feelings, but Soul could tell if her smiles were forced or if she acted too happy. He just knew. The nurse nodded and continued on down the hallway. Maka's smile lasted a few seconds longer, then vanished as if it were never there. She started walking again and soon came to the waiting room where Tsubaki and Black Star were waiting in chairs across the room. They both stood up once they noticed the two come in and they walked toward each other, meeting halfway.

"Well?" Tsubaki asked in a highly concerned voice. Black Star was unusually quiet standing next to her, also awaiting the answer.

"They took them to the operation room. They didn't really say much else, right Maka?" Soul said, turning his head to look at her.

Silence.

"Well...what did Lord Death say?" Soul asked, trying to ignore the quietness coming from his usually happy and peppy partner.

"We told him about their injuries and he said they were probably caused by the kishin we're hunting," Tsubaki replied. The resonance link was now overflowing with emotions. Soul looked at Maka again and saw her eyes had widened and were becoming wet. He was about to ask what was wrong when he felt a strong emotion through the link, stronger than the others. It was guilt.

"Maka, you can't actually feel responsible for what happened can you?" Soul asked her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands formed fists at her sides. Her muscles tensed and he saw a single tear run down her cheek before she quickly ran off out of the hospital.

"Maka!" he screamed after her, reaching a hand out as if he could catch her somehow. He gave Tsubaki and Black Star an apologetic look before chasing after her. He pushed past people and nurses, trying to find her through the mess of crowds and noises filling his ears.

"Maka where are you?!" he shouted again. He finally squeezed through the crowd and burst out of the doors. He looked left and right. Nothing. He turned left and looked down every street and road. Finding nothing, he turned back around and went the opposite way, passing the hospital as he ran. Not seeing her anywhere and losing breath and energy quickly, he decided to try and calm himself down. She couldn't have gotten far in the time she had left the hospital. Placing one hand on the brick wall of an apartment building and one hand on his chest, he could feel his heartbeat as his chest went up and down, breathing heavily. He had no idea where she could have run off to.

_**"Maka where are you?" **_ he asked himself as he stood up straight and began strolling down roads again, still in search of his miester, the one he has soon learned he has come to have strong feelings for-stronger than any miester and weapon pairing should. Going down all the possible ways she could have gone, he decides to go back to the hospital to tell Tsubaki and Black Star he needed their help finding her. He doesn't know how long he's been searching these streets. Hours, probably. He didn't care, though. He would do anything to find Maka. He didn't want to be the one to tell Tsubaki and Black Star he failed to find her. On his way back, one sentence ran through his mind. One sentence, those three words he tried so hard to avoid for the past few hours he'd been out there.

Maka was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Soul Eater, but if you were asking if I own cake, the answer is yes.**

"What was that about?" Black Star asked as Soul walked through the hospital doors.

"Where's Maka?" Tsubaki asked, curious. Soul just shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his concern and worry.

"She just ran off. Could you guys help me find her?" Soul said, struggling to keep his voice calm. Tsubaki nodded and looked at Black Star to see if he was willing to help as well.

"Sure! It won't take long! Nobody can stay away from a big star like me!" he bellowed. Tsubaki smiled, seeing past his selfish front to find the real reason he was helping- he cared for Maka, she was like a sister to him. But, her caring ways coming to her brain, she remembered someone had to stay and wait for Kid, Liz, and Patti.

"Wait, I can't go. I'll stay here for when Kid and the others are out of the operation," she said, slightly disappointed she couldn't be able to help search for her missing friend. The two boys nodded and fled the hospital.

_**"I really hope they find her..." **_Tsubaki thought, knowing that, yes, they are knuckleheads, and they could easily screw everything up, but she still had complete faith in the two. About an hour passed and Black Star and Soul were still searching for the girl. They had been running all over town and they were out of breath.

"Dude, I don't know where else to look," Black Star said between breaths. Soul was about to reply when he heard whimpering from a nearby alley. He turned around and poked his head around a corner. He was utterly shocked at what he found. There, huddled up in a corner, knees pulled to her chest, was his miester. Her hair was tangled and hung in two loose pigtails resting on her shoulders. Her coat was covered in dirt and didn't have its usual shine. Her face was shoved in her knees so her crying was muffled and she was slowly rocking back and forth.

"Maka?" Soul said with wide eyes. Never had he seen his partner like this before. She looked broken, lost. Like a puppy that had been abused by its owner and was put on the streets, abandoned. She lifted her head at the sound of someone's voice speaking her name. Once she saw it was her partner, her eyes began to water again, but this time with joy instead of sadness. She jumped up off the ground and ran, full-speed, towards her weapon. Soul didn't notice Black Star was behind him, so when Maka slammed her body into Soul's, he was forced backwards and hit Black Star, causing him to fall to the ground, but Soul remained on his two feet.

"Hey!" Black Star shouted as he sat up on the tar, rubbing his head which apparently had hit the ground harder than he expected. Soul didn't listen to him, though. The only thing he paid any attention to whatsoever was Maka, digging her fingers around the cloth of his jacket on his back and squishing him with her strong, yet fragile, arms. His shoulder was getting soaked from her tears, but he didn't care. She was safe, and that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Hate to break up this lovely moment, but I think we might need to go back to the hospital to tell Tsubaki," Black Star said with a sly grin. Maka let go of Soul and nodded as she wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. Seeing her face clearly, he noticed a scratch on her left cheek.

"First, tell us what happened. You're bleeding," he said as he pointed to her scratch. She reached a gloved hand from her side and touched the spot where he pointed and flinched at the contact, blood staining the white fabric.

"I was trying to find the kishin with my soul perception and-"

"You did what?!" Soul interrupted. "Why would you do that? You're unarmed!"

"-I found it," she finished. Soul stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"At least I thought I did, but when I got here all I found was a woman, a tourist at the looks of it. Once she left I tried looking for it again, but I was interrupted when some guys jumped me. They had a knife and cut me I guess, but don't worry I fought back and I was too strong for them apparently," she said with an innocent giggle.

"But then time went by and I started to miss you guys," she said with a small blush on each cheek.

"So I tried looking for the hospital, but I couldn't find it. I came back here so I couldn't get even more lost than I already was," she explained. Soul nodded, processing her story, and sighed.

"C'mon, let's go back. It's cold out here," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Maka nodded and stepped into pace with him. After a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital, Tsubaki at the door.

"Maka! You're back!" Tsubaki cheered as Maka entered through the doors, squishing her with a hug.

"Yeah," Maka managed to say, her lungs being crushed by the weapon's grip. Tsubaki let go and giggled as Maka sucked in gasps of air.

"What happened to you?" Tsubaki asked, slightly lifting her coat which was torn and frayed at the hem.

"Well I..." Maka began, not sure how to tell her this without her making a big deal out of it.

"She got jumped," Black Star blurted with a tired expression, a huge yawn escaping his mouth.

"What?! Are you okay?!" Tsubaki said as she searched the miester with her eyes to see if anything was injured. They were glued to her cheek when she saw the scratch.

"I'm fine," Maka said, noting how she stared at her cut.

"O-Okay..." Tsubaki said quietly, not fully convinced. They were all silent for a moment, not sure of what to say. Then they heard it. The loud, repeated beeping of a machine. The nurses running down the halls. Maka caught a bit of what they were saying to each other. They were talking about Kid. Those noises were coming from Kid's room. Something was going terribly wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. By the way, thank you guys for the great reviews! I guess I'll just keep doing what I do! :)**

As they grew closer to the room, the beeping became louder and louder. Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul followed the nurses to Kid, Liz, and Patti's room and when they got there, they were greeted with an unpleasant sight. Kid was seizing, Liz was seeing hallucinations, claiming the nurses were monsters, and Patti was having a stroke. A nurse came up to Maka and said a few words the rest of the group couldn't understand.

"She says we need to leave," Maka translates for them. They all nod and leave the room, watching the door close behind them, the panicked faces of the doctors disappearing behind the walls. The beeping was still audible, but not as alarming as before. They were all just staring at the white door for a while when they heard Liz's voice.

"Don't come near me!" she said, followed by the unmistakable noise of a hand slapping a face. Hard.

"Get away from me! Hey! Don't touch me! What is that?! What's in that syringe?!" she screamed.

"Ouch!" she yelled, followed by silence on her part. On the other hand, Kid and Patti's machines were still beeping at a very fast pace. A few words were exchanged from the nurses and doctors before one machine decreased in noise, one still blaring. A few more words were spoken when the other machine went silent as well. A few moments later, a nurse walked out of the room, followed by the other nurses who went to help. One nurse was rubbing her cheek, which had a red mark in the shape of a hand.

"You may see them now," she said with a strong French accent. Everyone nodded and entered the room. All three of them were either asleep or unconscious. Tsubaki and Black Star went to see how Liz was while Soul went to see Patti. Maka walked over to Kid. His wound was bandaged, wrapped with bleach white cloth, blood staining the inside. His face was covered with a mask around his nose and mouth, similar to the one they had on him when they first brought him in. She felt her eyes begin to water. A single tear left her face and landed on the white blankets on Kid's bed.

_**"Stop it,"**_ she told herself, but her eyes wouldn't listen. Many tears gathered in her jade eyes and traveled down her flushed cheeks. She let out a small sob causing Soul to look over at her. He left Patti and walked up to Maka, his 'cool stride' gone.

He didn't say any words, knowing she wouldn't listen to him, and just put his hand on her shoulder. She cried even harder. Soul thought he'd done something wrong and was about to take his hand away when she placed her forehead on his chest, covering her eyes with her hands. He was shocked for a moment, then gently put his arms around her shoulders, resting his hands on her back.

"Maka," he said. No reply.

"Maka please stop crying," he said in a caring tone. Again, no reply.

"Maka listen to me," he said, his caring tone becoming a little less caring. She tensed up slightly then rubbed her eyes. She put her hands to her sides and slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes. He flinched, her eyes looked so sad, and removed his hands from around her, one still gripping her shoulder. She sniffled.

"I'm fine," she said, rubbing her nose with a finger. He knew she wasn't, but he didn't say anything. He's lived with her long enough to know not to, that it would only cause her to get mad at him for some reason. He knows this girl. He loves her. He's loved her since he met her, he was just too stubborn to realize it until now. That day at the piano drifted into his head. He knows why he played for her that day, now. He knows why he accepted being her weapon. He nodded and took her hand off her shoulder. They both stood there, quiet for a few minutes, until Maka broke the silence.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Soul replied. "I do."

A few hours later, everybody tried to fall asleep, but only Black Star succeeded at that task. The two weapons started getting hungry and asked Maka if she wanted to get food with them. She declined, just in case someone woke up and the only person in the room was Black Star, who was now snoring loudly. Tsubaki and Soul left and Maka took a chair beside Kid's bed. She just stared at him, his face emotionless and almost lifeless. The only indication he was actually alive was his chest moving up and down slightly, the beeping on the machine that showed his heart beat, and the mask on his face occasionally fogging from his breath. She felt herself growing tired when Kid's eyes fluttered open.

"Kid?" Maka said, worry filling her words. His eyes drooped and looked extremely tired. He slowly moved his gaze to Maka, who was now out of her chair and leaning over the side of the bed.

"W-Wings," he whispered, so quiet Maka had trouble hearing him.

"What?" she said, confused by his words.

"W-Wing..." he said, then his eyes closed again and he looked just as he had before, lifeless.

_**"Wings? Is that what he said? What does that mean?" **_she asked herself. Soul and Tsubaki came back in the room, their hands filled with a variety of foods, knowing Black Star was probably hungry. Maka was so deep in thought she didn't even notice them come in until a biscuit was hanging in front of her face.

"Hey," Soul said, his mouth full of food. "Eat something."

Maka grabbed the biscuit and took a nibble, then set it on the plate he gave her on her lap. She was too worried and distracted to eat at the moment. Soul gave her a puzzled look then shrugged and flopped on the couch next to Black Star, which woke him up. Black Star yawned and rubbed his eyes, but when he saw the food, his eyes shot open and he began shoving food in his mouth like a wild tiger. Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star all sat together and talked and laughed while they ate. Maka still sat by herself next to Kid's bed, staring at the biscuit in her lap, thinking about what he'd said to her. Then memories of that night when he and Liz and Patti got hurt. She couldn't help but have that feeling of guilt rush through her. The images of Kid, Liz, and Patti lying on the ground, pools of blood around them. She didn't want her friends to know what she was thinking. She didn't want them to worry about her. But it just came out, her mouth clearly not in sync with her brain. Those four words just escaped her lips without her permission.

"It's all my fault."


	11. Chapter 11

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Soul Eater.**

Everyone in the room was staring at Maka.

"What?" Tsubaki said, a muffin held in her hand near her mouth. Soul and Black Star were looking at her as well, expecting her to say something.

"I...n-nothing..." Maka said, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Maka," Soul said, his voice firm and level. Maka's expression grew even more depressed. He only used that tone of voice when he knew he was going to get what he wanted out of her, ready to put up a fight if needed. She didn't want to argue with him, so she let him have what he asked for.

"I said it's my fault," she repeated.

"What's your fault?" Black Star asked, chewing on a piece of falafel.

"That they're here," Maka said quieter, nodding towards Liz and Patti on the other side of the room, then looking back at Kid.

"Here," Soul repeated.

"Yeah, here, in the hospital," Maka said, fighting the tears ready to swell in her eyes.

"If I would have just detected the kishin in the first place then they wouldn't be here. My soul perception mislead me and I don't know why. Is it me? Is there something wrong with me? Why didn't my soul perception work?! If I were quicker to find it then they wouldn't be hurt! It's my fault!" Maka said, her voice rising a bit with every word, frustrated with herself. Then the tears came. She covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed into them. Tsubaki got up from her seat, ready to comfort her friend, but Soul put a hand up, blocking her path.

"I got this one," he said, getting up from his chair. Tsubaki nodded and sat back down next to Black Star, who had surprisingly stopped eating. He was looking at Maka. Not with his usual happy, excited expression, but with sadness and despondency.

"Maka, it's not your fault. The kishin must have messed with your soul perception or something," Soul said, kneeling beside Maka, who was still sitting on the chair beside Kid's bed.

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't hurt them, the kishin did, so stop beating yourself up about it," he said. Maka removed her hands from her face and turned her gaze to Soul. He didn't say much, but he didn't need to. She saw how much he was concerned and knew how much he cared for her, right in that very moment. For a second she stopped crying, but then they came back. They weren't entirely tears of grief, but relief as well. He had a point. But, being Maka, she still had trouble letting it go. She still felt somewhat responsible for what had happened, but for now, she dropped from her chair, letting the biscuit and the plate hit the tile floor. She hugged him. She hugged him for always being there. For saying the right things at the right times. For being her weapon. For coming into her life.

"Thank you, Soul," she said between sobs. Hearing this, his grip grew tighter around her back. Her arms were around his neck and her head was stuffed in a shoulder, still crying. She felt comfortable, even though she was sitting on the hard, cold floor. Soul's warm hands on her back, his jacket smelling of dryer sheets; it all reminded her of home.

"You're welcome," he replied. She could feel the smile forming on his lips. He placed a hand on the back of her head comfortingly. They stayed that way for a while, just holding each other. Tsubaki and Black Star left, giving them their privacy, taking the food with them because, apparently, Black Star hadn't had enough after three biscuits, a muffin, two falafels, four milkshakes, and a side of fries.

Maka kept crying. All the pain and sadness built up inside was escaping her body. The last time she cried was when Soul got injured from Ragnarock two years ago. The scar doesn't bother her as much anymore, but it still gives her a little bit of grief when she sees it. Like this situation with the kishin, she believes his scar was her fault. Soul says not to worry about it so much, but she can't help it. It's in her nature.

She stopped crying finally, hearing the call of her stomach. She didn't realize she was so hungry until now, her crying probably muted the noises coming from her belly. Soul heard it too. They giggled, then Soul stood up and offered her a hand. She took it. Normally she would reject the offer, getting up herself, but she felt it was right to take his hand in hers. She stood up and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Then she smiled at him. Not her normal, plain, used smile, but a smile that genuinely looked happy, worry-free, contented.

"We should probably find Tsubaki and Black Star. Hopefully he hasn't eaten all the food," Soul said, a grin on his face. Maka laughed, then followed Soul out the door. After searching for a bit, they found the pair sitting in the waiting room, a biscuit on a plate sitting on the table beside them.

"Hi Maka. Are you hungry? We saved you some if you want it," Tsubaki said, picking up the plate and offering it to her. Maka nodded and took the plate from her hand, sitting on a chair opposite of them.

"That's right! I, the great Black Star, saved you some food! Aren't you going to thank me?" Black Star said, putting his face inches from Maka's, waiting for an answer.

"Black Star! That's very rude!" Tsubaki stated, placing a hand around his arm, trying to get him to sit down.

"No, that's okay Tsubaki," Maka said, looking at the ninja weapon cheerfully.

"Thank you Black Star. It's really kind of you," Maka said, not seeming phased by his face so close to hers. He's always been like this; energetic, crazy, self-centered. But that was Black Star. That's what makes him who he is. Nothing will change that. As she chatted and laughed with her friends, that hug still remained in the back of her mind. She hugged him for a lot of reasons, some of which were more important than others. But there was one main reason she hugged him. One reason that sticks up above the others. It's because that one reason describes what he does best.

She hugged him because he kept his promises.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater. Sorry I took so long to update! I've been crazy busy lately!**

"M-Maka Alb-barn?" said a nurse holding a grey clipboard, struggling to pronounce the foreign name. Maka looked up to where the nurse was standing.

"Yes?" she said, rising from her chair. Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki did the same.

"You're friends have woken," said the nurse, gesturing them to follow her to Kid, Liz, and Patti's room. When they reached the room, Maka stepped in, greeted by Liz's face first.

"Liz!" squealed Maka, quickly making her way towards the still slightly hazy teen. Maka embraced Liz in a warm hug, Liz returning the gesture.

"It's good to see you awake Liz!" Tsubaki said from behind Maka. Maka let go of the hospitalized girl.

"You too Tsubaki," Liz said with a sweet smile. Her smile left her face fast, concern clouding her mind.

"Where's Patti?" she said urgently.

"Right here~!" Patti said from the opposite side of Liz's bed. Liz let out a sigh of relief as she let all the worry escape her body.

"What happened?" came the voice of Kid. Maka turned her head to find Kid sitting up in his bed, rubbing his head which tangled his jet-black hair.

"Ow!" he cried as he touched the spot where his wound was. It was under bandages, but Maka knew it would definitely leave a scar. Another scar to feel guilty about every time she saw it. She looked at Soul's chest, and even though he was wearing a shirt, she still knew the exact spot the scar traveled down his chest.

"You were attacked. By the kishin, most likely," Soul said, standing beside Kid's bed, hands stuffed in his jean's pockets.

"You were banged up pretty good, too! If it wasn't for us, you guys might be dead!" Black Star said, pointing to his chest with his thumb and wearing a huge grin. Kid shook his head, then looked to the other side of the room where Liz and Patti were.

"You guys okay?" he asked. The weapons nodded- Patti a little too excitedly.

"Okay. Well, back to finding the kishin," said Kid, beginning to get out of his bed by throwing his blankets to one side and flopping his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What? Wait a minute! You can't just get up and leave! You're hurt! You need to stay in bed and get better, idiot!" Maka said, rushing to Kid and pushing him back onto his mattress.

"But the kishin-!"

"I don't care about the kishin right now! You need to rest! We can find the kishin later!"

"What if it's not here later?"

This question caught Maka off guard. She didn't even think about that. What if it left Paris? They would have just missed a perfect opportunity at catching it if it did.

"I-It's still here. It has to be," she replied. "It's my fault you're here, so let me help you."

Kid's gaze on her softened and he allowed her to pull the blankets back over his body. Once she finished, Maka turned around and sat on a chair a few feet away.

"So what's the plan?" Maka asked. "What's going to happen when you guys get out of here?"

"Well, we go back to searching for the kishin I suppose," said Kid.

"But...but what if you get hurt again? What if it does even more damage than this? What if it's not you, but Black Star and Tsubaki? Or Soul and me?" Maka said, her breath catching in her throat at the thought of any more of her friends being hurt.

"We just won't let that happen then," said Soul, who was now standing beside Maka, giving her a toothy smile. She smiled back and let out a breath.

"Okay," she said, her confidence back. No longer asking herself _what if?_. The comfortable silence was broken when a sound erupted from Patti's stomach.

"Oh~! I'm hungry Sis~! Haha~!" she said, placing a hand over her belly.

"Well I would guess so. We've probably been in here for a while. Come to think of it, I feel a bit hungry as well," Kid said.

"I'll get some food if you like," Tsubaki offered, already walking towards the door.

"I'll go with you! The great me is always up for a little doughnuts!" Black Star said while licking his lips. Tsubaki and Black Star left the room, closing the door behind them.

"What time is it anyway?" Liz asked, looking around the room for a clock.

"It's...exactly eight in the morning. What luck," Soul said, spotting a clock on Kid's bedside table. Kid's eyes shined with delight while Liz rolled her eyes. Patti clapped her hands as a flock of birds flew by the window.

"Hello! I came to check up on...Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters?" said a nurse with short brown hair.

"Yes. This is their room," Maka said. The nurse turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm new here and I'm having a bit of trouble finding my way around!" she said. She didn't have a heavy French accent in her voice like most of the nurses and doctors who could speak English, so Maka guessed she must not be from Paris. Maka stared at her eyes. They were an unusual color; orange. Like the fruit, they were bright and round. She seemed familiar somehow, but Maka couldn't quite put her finger on it. The nurse did her job, wrote down a few things on her clipboard, smiled again, thanked them, and left. After she left, Maka remembered where she'd seen her before. She was the tourist whom she saw in the alley when she'd gotten herself lost.

If she was a tourist, what was she doing working in a hospital?


	13. Chapter 13

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, but I kick myself for not thinking of the idea...**

It's been a week since Kid, Liz, and Patti were in the hospital. Maka hasn't seen that nurse since then, either. She told Soul about where she'd seen the woman before, but he just raised an eyebrow and gave her a weak smile, thinking she just needed some sleep.

"Will you guys be okay by yourselves for tonight?" Maka asked her hospitalized friends one night, the first night she and Soul didn't sleep in the room with them.

"We'll be fine. Now you two go and get some sleep in a comfortable bed," Liz replied. Maka nodded and left, Soul following behind.

When they returned to their hotel room, they were surprised to see a new maid was cleaning their room. She had curled bleach-blonde hair that reached to the center of her back. She was facing the other way, so they couldn't get a good look of her face. After she finished scrubbing the window, she packed up her things and left without a word. She kept her head down, so her face was always hidden from sight.

This had been going on for a few weeks now. Eventually, Kid, Patti, and Liz were discharged from the hospital, meaning they could all continue their search for the kishin. A couple weeks passed, then a month, but there was still no sign of the monster. They were all beginning to believe it had left.

One afternoon, the blonde-haired maid was cleaning Maka and Soul's room while they were there. She was there for about an hour, but Maka never caught sight of her face. It seemed she was being very careful to keep it that way, too. She always turned away when Maka came too close or made sure her hair was covering her view. She never talked either. If Maka or Soul spoke to her, she would nod or wave without turning around or making eye contact. The only noise Maka heard from her was when she accidentally hurt herself while cleaning the bath tub. And even then it was a quiet _Ah!_, barely audible. That afternoon, though, when she was leaving, she dropped a towel from her supplies cart. She didn't notice, so Maka went to pick it up. She and the maid both bent down to pick it up, and as they did, Maka caught a glimpse of her face. One thing in particular made her heart pace quicken.

Her eyes were orange. The same color, size, and shape as those of the nurse and the woman in the ally. The maid grabbed the cloth out of Maka's grasp, threw it on the cart, and left. Maka was still kneeling on the ground, too shocked to move. Soul noticed.

"Maka, are you going to get up off the floor or just stay there like a weirdo?" he said. Maka blinked twice, then slowly lifted herself from the floor.

_**"Who is**__**she?"**_ Maka thought. _**"Is she following us? She can't be a nurse **_**and **_**a maid, can she?"**_

Maka sat on her bed, trying to remember the name on her name tag.

_**"Helen? No, Haley? No..." **_She put a hand on her forehead, trying to concentrate. _**"Harriet? No...Oh! Hayden! Hayden...Marshall! Hayden Marshall!" **_Maka smiled, proud of herself for remembering the name.

After that day, Hayden never came back. Maka went down to the front desk to see why no maid was coming to clean their room, and to find out where this 'Hayden' was.

"Hayden Marshall? No, you must be mistaken. She hasn't shown up for work in weeks," said the woman at the counter.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked, very confused.

"Positive. Is this the woman you are talking about?" The woman turned her computer screen to face Maka. Maka gasped at what she saw.

The woman on the screen didn't have blonde hair or orange eyes, instead she had green eyes and was a red-head. Freckles lined her pale nose and cheeks, but Maka was sure that the woman who had been cleaning their room was slightly tanned and had almost flawless skin. Now Maka was extremely confused, and a little frightened.

"Th-Thank you," Maka said, already backing away from the desk.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. A new maid will be-" Maka didn't hear the last part of the sentence. She was running up the spiral staircase to her room.

_**"Something's not right. Whoever that woman is, she knows where we live and I'll bet she has our medical records too," **_Maka thought. Maka remembered giving blood at the hospital for Patti's surgery because they had the same blood type.

_**"Not good! Not good!"**_ she kept repeating to herself. Once she got to the hotel room, she slammed the door open and rushed to Soul.

"I have to tell you something," she said, slightly out of breath. Soul stopped eating his sandwich and put it back on its plate on the counter.

"Okay, go ahead," he said, confused by her tone of voice and the fact that she was breathing a little heavily.

"Do you remember when I said that nurse was the same woman I saw in the ally? Well, she was our maid too," Maka said. "Please believe me."

Soul looked into her eyes. They looked scared and puzzled and worried. She was serious.

"Okay, but I'm going to need proof," he said. Maka nodded, grabbed his hand, and pulled him through the room and out the door. She led him down the staircase, causing him to stumble quite a bit, and stopped at the front desk.

"Could you show me the picture of Hayden Marshall again please?" she said to the woman. Baffled by their behavior, the woman still did as she was asked. She typed a few words, clicked something with her mouse, then turned the screen back towards the two. Soul's eyes widened a little and his eyebrows furrowed.

"See! I told you! Something's up with this woman!" Maka exclaimed. Soul rubbed his chin, thinking about their situation. She was right. Something is up. Something _wrong_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater? Nope, not mine.**

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do Maka," Soul said. They were both back in their hotel room, thinking about what to do about their situation.

"I think we should call Kid, see what he thinks about this," Maka suggested. Soul agreed, so Maka picked up the telephone and dialed the number Kid gave them to his hotel room. It rang a few times, then Liz picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Liz? It's Maka."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Can you and Kid and Patti come over? Like, now?"

"Um, sure. Do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Oh! Can you call Black Star and Tsubaki and have them come over too?"

"Yeah, sure. Okay I'll see you in a few."

"Yeah, bye."

Maka hung up the phone.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked. Everyone was now standing in Maka and Soul's room. Maka told them about the woman and now they were all processing.

"I mean, I think she's following us. Or maybe is just up to something, since I haven't seen her in weeks," Maka replied. Kid thought about this.

"Well, I think we should wait it out, see if she comes back. If she does, then we should do something," said Kid. Maka nodded and everyone agreed as well.

"And if she does come back, I'll make sure to give her a good beating for scaring you so bad!" Black Star said, placing a fist in his other hand, cracking his knuckles with a big grin. Maka giggled. Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki left, leaving Maka and Soul alone in their hotel room.

It was eight thirty now and Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Patti, Black Star, and Tsubaki were all searching for the kishin. It was a dark night, the moon wasn't out and only the stars filled the dark night sky. It was getting colder and Maka was able to see her breath. The raw chilliness gave her shivers down her spine. Soul's metal handle made her hands freezing, even through her gloves and her bare legs were showered with goose-bumps. It was a teeth-chattering coldness that turned her nose and cheeks a rosy pink.

She and Soul were walking through the streets, the smell of fresh, warm bread filling their noses, taunting them with every sniff. Just the smell made her stomach growl, who knows what it would do to her if she saw it. Drool perhaps?

"Gross," she whispered to herself, the image of herself drooling filling her brain. She scrunched her nose up. She shook her head, she couldn't be thinking about things like that right now. Refocusing, Maka saw a silver shine from the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a little piece of paper neatly folded on the ground, the edges a sterling silver color. She walked over to it, thinking something like that probably wasn't trash, and saw in fancy cursive print, the word _Maka_. It was her name. She picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Maka and Soul,_

_Meet me at the park closest to you. I can assure you, I will keep you entertained the best I can. That is, if you want to find your kishin. You know, the one that attacked your little friend. Oh, what was his name? That's right, Kid wasn't it? I wonder if what I gave him at the hospital has taken effect yet..._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Orange Eyes_

_**"Orange eyes..." **_Maka thought, anger surfacing in her emotions. _**"What did she give Kid? Taken effect?"**_

"AHHH!" Kid screamed. It sounded as if someone was brutally torturing him. It was coming from the park four blocks away. She crumpled the paper up in her hand, forming a fist, and began to run, full speed, towards the park.

"What's going on Maka?!" Soul's voice came through his weapon form. Maka didn't respond.

"Maka! What did that paper say?!" Soul was becoming impatient. "Maka!"

"Kid's in trouble!" Maka said quickly. Soul didn't quite understand what was happening, but he was quiet the rest of the way.

She kept running as fast as she could. Passing cars, people, animals, trash cans, alleyways, bakeries, houses, and jumping and swerving her way around each obstacle. Kid was her friend. She was going to help him, no matter what it took. Black Star appeared beside her. He must have heard Kid's scream as well. His face was extremely serious, more serious than Maka could even imagine he could be.

When they got to the park, she saw nothing but empty swing sets and sandboxes. Maka took a step in through the park entrance and as she did, the ground fell from under her feet. She let out a scream as she and Black Star went tumbling down into a black void. The only thing visible was complete darkness. They fell farther and farther down into the empty space, the white dot from where they had fallen through becoming smaller and smaller until it eventually disappeared altogether.


	15. Chapter 15

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Or bacon... Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! They make me smile! :)**

Black. That was the only thing Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki saw when they slammed their weight against a solid surface from their fall. Maka rubbed her shoulder where it had made especially hard contact.

"Where are we?" Black Star asked, giving Maka a hand to help her get up. Soul and Tsubaki transformed into their human forms.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look very welcoming," Soul said from somewhere in the darkness. He moved his hand across the wall, or what he guessed was the wall. He felt something under his fingertips. Something metal. Just then, the whole room lit up with candles, the soft orange glow allowing them to see where they were.

They were in an old, abandoned building. The wall paint was chipped and the concrete floor wore a blanket of dust. The hole from which they'd fallen was gone, replaced by a cement roof. Cobwebs laced their way around the corners of the cracked ceiling and all the furniture was covered in dirty white sheets. The object Soul touched was a chain. It wound its way across each of the four walls in a long line, meeting at a rustic wooden door whose frame was burnt at the edges. Everyone exchanged looks. Maka cautiously went to open the door. The handle was extremely warm, but not so hot that it would burn her. She turned it and swung the door open.

It revealed a large room, classically decorated with hardwood flooring, lacey wallpaper, antique furnishings, a high ceiling, and a golden chandelier with candles attached to create the light for the room. A glorious balcony was placed at the other end of the room, a curved stairway leading up to it from both ends. Everything was destroyed, though. The wallpaper was sliced and burned, the floor was smashed, like something was thrown down onto it, and there were small fires in some areas. The whole room reeked of smoke and shadows moved in every corner from the constantly shaking fires. In the center of the room, lied a figure.

It was Liz, her hands bound behind her back, lying on the floor. Dried and fresh blood soaked her tattered clothes and burns and bruises were seen on every inch of visible skin. Her blonde hair was strewn across her unconscious face and she was lying in a pool of ruby-red blood.

"Liz!" Maka shouted. She began rushing towards the abused girl.

"Maka, wait!" Soul yelled after her, but it was too late. Once Maka was within two feet of the injured weapon, a burst of flames shot through the room, nearly missing Maka by mere centimeters. The pig-tailed miester sprang backwards before the fire could come in contact, tripping over her long jacket and falling to the ground.

Just then, Kid came down on her, Patti in one hand. He used his free hand to hold Maka down to the floor by her neck and the other hand to put his pistol to Maka's temple. Maka placed her hands around his wrist, trying to free herself, but to no avail. He had a tight grip, too tight for breathing. Maka was beginning to lose access to her windpipe when someone landed a solid kick to the side of Kid's face, sending him flying into the wall.

"Don't you DARE hurt Maka!" Maka heard Black Star say. He was standing next to her, Tsubaki in hand. She looked to wear he had kicked Kid into the wall. Kid was now standing up, a huge dent in the wall behind him. Dust from the blow surrounded the black-haired miester, giving an eerie feel to him.

"Maka! Get up!" Soul shouted. He was running to her, already transforming. Maka did as he said and caught the scythe that was flying her way, spinning it in a circle a few times before taking her battle stance. She and Black Star stood beside each other, prepared to fight their not-so-friendly friend. Kid was glaring at them, taking slow steps in their direction. Maka knew something was wrong. First, Kid would never fight with only Patti for a weapon, and second, his eyes weren't their normal golden color. They were orange.

"Well, well, well. Looks as though we have guests," came a woman's voice from the balcony. Maka and Black Star looked up to see a woman with short, dark brown hair, wearing a red, strapless mini-dress with a black corset in the stomach area. She wore black gloves that reached the center of her upper arm and high-heeled boots that touched her knees. The thing that caught Maka's attention was her eyes. They were the same ones she'd been seeing for weeks.

_**"Orange Eyes..." **_Maka thought of the note that brought them here, anger simmering in her thoughts.

_**"She did something to Kid," **_She remembered the part where the woman had wrote _"I wonder if what I gave him at the hospital has taken effect yet..."_

"What did you do to Kid?" Maka said, her words coming out furious and impatient. The woman just smiled as if her question amused her.

"Answer me!" Maka screamed at her. Kid then took a shot at Maka, quickly dodged by the scythe miester. There was an explosion behind the pair from Patti's bullet.

"Well, let's just say that's not Kid," the woman said. Black Star sprinted by Maka and landed a strong punch in Kid's gut, sending him shooting backwards again. Black Star grinned, happy with his actions.

"However, when you attack him, the pain will effect _your _Kid as well. You see, he is only my puppet for now. I will return him back to his original self when I am through using him, and the pain will remain as well. The same goes for that weapon," she said, pointing to the pistol in Kid's grasp. Maka scowled at the evil woman, then turned her attention back to the fight. Kid ran up to Black Star so fast that the assassin didn't have time to react. The possessed miester put his weapon to the blue-haired meister's stomach and pulled the trigger, sending Black Star soaring across the room and into a vintage couch, smashing it to bits and distributing pieces of it everywhere.

"Black Star!" Maka yelled as she ran towards the previously airborne ninja. She kneeled down next to him and removed pieces of broken wood from his body. Black Star opened his eyes and his face screamed of rage. He jumped back up and was about to charge at Kid again, but Maka stopped him, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"Wait! We can't fight him," Maka said. Black Star looked confused.

"She said that she's only using him, so if we hurt him, then once she stops using him he will go back to being Kid and the injuries will still be there and cause him pain," she explained. Black Star looked back over to where Kid was. He was just standing there, as if he was waiting for them.

"So, what you're saying is, we just can't touch him?" Black Star asked. Maka nodded.

"Shit! Well, how are we supposed to win here? I'm going to surpass God. I always win a fight!" Black Star said. Maka turned her head to look at Kid. His clothes were dust covered and bloodied and his stare was deadly.

"Our only choice is to dodge all of his attacks and hope we don't get hit," she said, letting go of Black Star's wrist. A light appeared where Kid was. Sometime while Maka and Black Star were talking, he had performed Soul Resonance with Patti and she transformed to her Death Cannon. Maka heard the last numbers of the countdown being called off, then a huge beam of light was being sent their way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I made my friend finish the series and she absolutely LOVED it though!**

"Move Maka!" Soul shouted from his weapon form. She did as she was told and jumped out of the way of the Death Cannon's line of fire. She clumsily landed on a pile of ruble, tripping over her own feet and falling on her knees. She winced at the pain, blood leaking through the new cut on her leg. She shook it off and carefully stood up.

"Maka watch out!" Black Star yelled. Maka quickly turned around to see another shot from the Death Cannon coming her way. She leaped off the ruble, but the bullet hit her foot. She gasped, the pain from landing on her foot making her stumble and collapse. She was on her hands and knees, trying to avoid using her injured foot. It ached inside of her boot and sent a sting up her leg every time she tried to move it. She started to get up, but when she put pressure on her foot, she fell again.

_**"Damn," **_she thought. _**"I can't fight like this. I can't even stand up."**_

"Maka! Get off your lazy ass and help me!" Black Star shouted at her. Maka knew she had to.

_**"Forget the pain. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt," **_she kept repeating to herself. _**"It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt!"**_

She stood up, grabbing Soul as she did. The sting shot up her leg as she knew it would, but she ignored it. She gripped Soul's handle and erased the pain from her mind.

_**"It. Doesn't. HURT!" **_

She ran. Kid was still firing away at Black Star who was dodging all of the shots like he was supposed to. Maka dashed in front of Kid as he was charging another shot. She kicked the Cannon in another direction and hit Kid in his surprised face with the end of Soul's staff. He staggered backwards, then regained his footing.

"Maka! I thought you said not to hurt him," Black Star said, clearly confused.

"Dodging his attacks is getting us nowhere but injured. We're going to have to fight back. Just make sure you don't kill him," said Maka, who was already charging at Kid. Black Star nodded and grinned, happy he was now able to battle Kid instead of avoiding his attacks like a coward. He grasped Tsubaki's handle tighter and sprinted towards Kid, landing a direct kick in the center of his face. He gave a toothy smile and sent his wavelength through his foot. Kid was being shocked when Maka tripped him and he dropped to the floor, still being jolted full of Black Star's wavelength. After a few moments, Black Star removed his foot from Kid's face, leaving the boy unconscious and with a bloody nose. Patti had returned to her pistol form, no longer a Death Cannon, and was lying next to Kid on the ground, unmoving like her meister.

"They were weak anyway," came the voice of the woman on the balcony. Maka's anger grew.

"Who are you?" she yelled at her. The woman smirked.

"I didn't need them. They weren't as strong as I thought they were. Even after I gave them strength-enhancers. Such a shame..." she said, ignoring Maka's question.

_**"Strength-enhancers? That must be what she gave them at the hospital," **_Maka thought.

"You see, when I was playing nurse, I put a little something in their medicine. Something that made them stronger, and something else. That 'something else' is what I used to make them my servants. But, even after that, they lost. They're a disappointment," the woman explained. Maka was getting furious.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Maka screamed. The woman's smirk got bigger. She snapped her fingers and the whole room began to shake. A loud roar filled their ears and pieces of the ceiling were falling all around them.

"Who am I?" the woman said. "WHO AM I?"

The distinct sound of flapping wings filled the air.

"I AM THE WITCH REKKA! TAMER OF THE HI NO AKUMA!" the witch shouted over the increasing noise. There was a loud crash and the ceiling behind her tumbled down, revealing a kishin. It had massive dragon-like wings and body. Red scales covered its skin and eggshell-colored horns stuck out from its head. Thick claws jutted out from each of its gigantic feet and a spiked tail was visible from its rear. It towered over the witch, whose eyes were wide and crazed, at least triple her height. It let out a thunderous roar, causing Maka and Black Star to put their hands over their ears. Maka knew what the witch was planning. She wanted them to fight that thing.

"This is the Hi No Akuma! This is the kishin who attacked your friends over there," Witch Rekka said after the beast stopped roaring, pointing to Kid, Liz, and Patti. Maka's jaw dropped at the sight of the horrible creature that stood before them. She was paralyzed at the thought of battling a thing like that. Soul sensed her alarm.

"Maka, you have to calm down," Soul said sternly. Maka didn't move.

"Maka! Weren't you the one who defeated the kishin Asura? What happened to that girl? We need that girl back! That's the girl I fell in love with!" said Soul, not meaning to say that last sentence. He felt like slapping himself. Twenty times. To put those emotions on her in the middle of an intense brawl was basically suicide. It would do nothing but distract her. Maka blinked, closed her mouth, and turned her head towards the scythe in her hands, eyes widening with every movement.

"Y-You what?" she stuttered. Soul's face turned pink, but Maka couldn't see it through the weapon form he was in. He had to get her to focus back on the situation at hand.

"N-Nothing. I said nothing," he said, struggling not to mess up his words. Maka blinked twice, a blush creeping up on her pale cheeks.

"Ah, young love," Witch Rekka said, snapping Maka back into reality, but not for long. She began to wander into her own thoughts, Soul's words repeating in her head.

_**"Did Soul just say..." **_Maka gulped.

**_"He _loved _me?"_**

**(Hint: "Hi No Akuma" means "Fire Demon" in Japanese.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Wow! It's been a while since the last time I've written anything, huh? Sorry about that!**

The only sound that was heard was the loud, sickly crunch as Maka was blown back into the wall from a quick swipe of the dragon's tail. She gasped as pain spread throughout her back, her eyes shut tight, close to releasing her grip on her scythe. She fell to the floor with a _thud_.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. Maka opened one eye and winced as she tried to move her body. Her chest and back were sore, a rib or two clearly broken, and water came to her eyes as she felt the injury in her foot again, throbbing at least three times as much as before. Blood was escaping the cuts on her arms and legs like water in a leaky pipe. She slowly moved her arms to hold herself up, her legs doing the same. Eventually she was on her hands and knees, breathing sharp, pained breaths. Soul began to glow, signaling he was changing form.

"No! Stop!" Maka shouted at him. Soul stopped immediately.

"If you transform...you might get hurt...too. You'll be...more vulnerable than in your...weapon form," Maka said between shuddered breaths. Soul hated to see her like this. It hurt him to not be able to help her, but he did what she told him, knowing she was right. Maka began to carefully lift herself, wincing every few seconds. She then grasped the scythe's handle tighter and took a battle stance. Every muscle in her body protested, but she ignored it. She had to fight. Black Star needed her now, she couldn't just lie on the floor and give up.

"Aaaaah!" Maka screamed as she charged forward towards the dragon.

"Maka! Wait! You can't just-" Black Star tried to say, but was interrupted when the kishin flicked Maka with its claws, sending her flying across the room again, right next to the place she hit the wall the first time, creating another crater of similar size. She dropped to the ground once more, but got back up quicker this time. She walked towards Black Star leisurely, limping every now and then.

"Idiot! You can't just run to the kishin expecting to get it without a plan! You totally stole the spotlight just then!" Black Star yelled at her. Maka looked at the Hi No Akuma in deep thought. Thinking about both a plan, and what Soul had said.

_**"He...he loves me? Love...I never even gave it a second thought, let alone it being with Soul," **_Maka took a quick glance at the weapon in her hands. She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind.

_**"A plan. That's what I need to be thinking about right now. Not Soul," **_Maka told herself. But, even after she began thinking of battle strategies, she couldn't help but feel something deep in her heart. It was calling to her, screaming at her. It was saying something, something Maka couldn't quite understand. It wasn't a cruel feeling. It was gentle and patient. As if it had been sitting there quietly for a long time, waiting for Maka to realize it was there. The feeling was new to Maka. She had never experienced this sensation before.

_**"Love?"**_

_**"Is that what this feeling could be?" **_Maka stared at Soul's blade with wide eyes for what seemed to be many minutes.

_**"Do I love Soul back?"**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blue haired miester next to her, who was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yoohoo! Earth to Maka! We're kind of in a fight here!" he said. Maka blinked, then turned her attention towards the assassin, still slightly dazed. She noticed she had put a hand on her chest where her heart was. Blushing, she played it off like she was wiping dirt off her clothing.

"I have a plan," she said as she stopped wiping at her jacket. Even after all she was thinking, she still managed to prepare a strategy.

"You will try to distract the kishin and make him weaker while I go for the witch. Once we've beat them up a bit, we'll resonate souls, and finish them off with all we've got," Maka explained. She knows it wasn't a very detailed or good plan, but it was something at least. Black Star smiled.

"So, I've got the big guy. This is going to be good," he said, then dashed towards the kishin, activating Speed Star. Maka composed herself, then looked at the witch beside the dragon. She was standing there with great pride in her stance, staring down at Maka with crazy eyes. Maka ran in the direction of the stairway that led up to the balcony, but Witch Rekka jumped off the balcony and over Maka's head, twirling in a circular motion before setting her feet on the floor. Flames came out from under her shoes, softening her landing and creating a ring of smoke around her heels. She stood up and straightened her back before turning around to face the young miester. Maka took her fighting stance and waited for her to make a move.

"Maka Albarn," the witch spoke, her voice calm. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you."

And with that, they began their battle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters in it.**

_Clang! Boom! Clank! _Noises filled the room as the battle progressed. Black Star and Tsubaki were having a heated duel with the Hi No Akuma. The cocky assassin did his best to show off all his skills to the beast; speed, agility, strength, cleverness. All being used as he fooled the kishin into thinking he was in one place then another with the blink of an eye. Its patience being tried, it let out an earsplitting roar, shaking the crumbling walls. Dust filled Black Star's lungs, causing him to push his scarf further up his mouth. His pause was an advantage for the monster.

It rammed into Black Star with its massive horns like a stag fighting another stag for a mate would do. The shocked assassin was stabbed in the shoulder by the sharp tip. The beast continued to run and collided with the wall in front of it. Black Star being crushed in between of its head and the wall.

"Damn..." Black Star mumbled, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth and forehead. The kishin backed away, preparing for another hit. Black Star wobbly stood, gripping his pierced shoulder as he did. It was the shoulder with the star tattoo.

"Hey, dragon thing..." he said. The kishin fixed its eyes in his direction. The miester smirked.

"You're gonna die now," Black Star said, stars appearing in his green eyes. Within seconds, the miester dropped his arm from his shoulder, gripped Tsubaki's Enchanted Sword handle, sped up to become face to face with the scaly creature, and sliced right through one of its horns. The beast screeched out with horror, rearing up to stand on its hind legs. But Black Star wasn't finished with him yet. He used the distraction to his gain, sprinting underneath the kishin and cut a segment of its toe off its back foot. Blood spurted out in all directions, squirting in his face. Black Star grinned.

The creature was stumbling and was close to falling over. Black Star didn't notice the claw from its front foot coming towards his back.

"Black Star! Look out!" shouted Tsubaki. Black Star looked over his shoulder to see what was coming, and dodged just in time, the claw missing him by inches. He landed on his feet on the railing of the balcony. The beast was flailing his limbs in all sorts of directions, blood covering the walls, floor, and some on the meister standing there, watching with a blank face. The creature opened its mouth, two rows of razor sharp needle-like teeth were shown, cream in color, but cherry-red blood was streaked over each one. Suddenly, flames were blasted from its mouth, headed straight in Black Star's path. The assassin lost his balance when the flames became too near and fell from the balcony railing.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed. The meister's face, no longer blank, contorted in pain as he hit the floor next to a large fire emerging from a lit piece of furniture, a flame touching his arm. The skin the flame touched was red and swollen, covering the outside of the upper arm opposite to the one with the stab wound. He turned on his side and spat out some blood, his back aching with every move.

"Black Star! Are you okay?!" Tsubaki asked in a panic. The only response she received was a grunt and a smug grin. Black Star grabbed Tsubaki's handles firmly, now in her chain scythe mode. He then proceeded to stand, slowly and carefully, bits of ash fell from his shoulders and face. His hair was a tangled mess, more than usual, and his clothes were so ripped that they seemed to hang from his body.

He took a deep breath. The smell of smoke filled his nose. He licked his lips. The taste of fresh blood spread over his tongue. He closed his eyes. The darkness overwhelmed his sight, and sounds came overflowing into his ears. The sounds of the fires crackling around him, the kishin's heavy breathing and snarling, Maka and the witch talking in the distance. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

The room seemed to glow red. The flames consumed almost everything in the place. Pieces of cement and other material were to be found in every part of the room, strewn across the floor. Craters big and small covered the floor and walls, cracks covering the other spaces. Maka and Soul were to the left of him, about 100 feet away. Kid, Liz, and Patti were still lying on the ground behind him, scratched, bruised, burned, and beaten, covered in scarlet-red blood. That image brought anger in him. Then he looked down at the weapon he was holding. He smiled.

_**"Tsubaki..." **_he thought. _**"We can do this. Together."**_

The assassin gripped Tsubaki tighter, and she smiled. She knew he was finally ready. Black Star took off towards the hideous beast that was thrashing around wildly, the injuries it received clearly causing it a lot of pain. The assassin jumped when it spread its wings, landing on the creature's neck. The dragon noticed this, and shook his head about violently. The meister held on to its neck by wrapping himself around it.

"Tsubaki! Ninja sword mode!" Black Star managed to shout over the kishin's bellowing.

"Right!" the weapon replied, switching to the mode he asked of her. Once transformed, Black Star jabbed the sword into the beasts neck, blood gushing out from the puncture. This made the kishin scream even louder. The meister riding the creature's neck continued this action until its neck had tons of cuts on it, fresh blood trickling down its body. The beast was becoming to weak to stand and lied on its belly on the floor, its breath coming out in short huffs. Black Star climbed its neck to the top of its head. He grabbed onto the remaining horn as the Hi No Akuma tried to protest to his actions by shaking its head from side to side. When it stopped moving its head, Black Star lifted his sword high above his head, and in one swift motion, brought it down into the kishin's skull. The crimson-red blood spattered on the meister's body. It roared the loudest roar yet, then dropped its head to the ground, sending Black Star rolling across the floor and hitting the balcony railing.

"Black Star! We did it!" came Tsubaki's voice from her weapon form, her blade a mess from the kishin's blood. Black Star didn't move.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki said, her voice sounding scared. After yet another silence, she transformed back into her human form, only to see Black Star's body completely coated in burgundy blood. The stab wound from his shoulder was bleeding out. He was going to die if they didn't do something fast. Her legs stopped working and she fell to the ground on her knees.

"Tsu...Tsubaki..." came Black Star's voice. He sounded so weak and defeated.

"Yes, Black Star?" Tsubaki replied, tears coming to her violet eyes. She couldn't do anything. She didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless, unable to do anything to keep her meister alive.

"Tsubaki, did we do it? Did we-" he began, but was interrupted by a series of coughs that brought the taste of blood to his tongue.

"Did we beat him? I was the biggest star, wasn't I?" He finished, a weak smile coming to his lips. Tsubaki's sobs increased, but she forced a smile, just for his sake.

"Yes, Black Star. We won. You are the biggest star I know," she answered, sniffling every few words.

"I'm glad..." the assassin said, looking into his weapon's watery eyes. He looked into those pools of lavender for what seemed like a long time, then he turned his head to face the ceiling. His smile grew, then he shut his eyes to enclose himself in the peaceful darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. WOW...how long has it been since the last time I wrote anything? Far, FAR too long...which is why I made this one extra long for you! Enjoy!**

"Maka Albarn," the witch said, standing in an arrogant posture. They were staring each other down, preparing themselves for the battle they were about to commence.

"I hope you are strong. Fighting a weakling would be so boring," Maka said with a sly grin on her lips. She portrayed an aura of confidence, but in her mind, her thoughts were bouncing off her skull's interior.

_**"Soul...loves me..." **_she thought.

_**"And could I possibly...love him too?"**_

"Maka!" Soul shouted at her. Witch Rekka had shot a ball of fire flying in Maka's direction, and she didn't notice. Maka sidestepped and dodged the attack, letting the fireball smash into the floor behind her. Being brought back to reality and forced from her thoughts, Maka leaped towards the witch, Soul gripped firmly in her hand, ready to slash through her body. The witch ducked, the blade missing her. Maka turned Soul in her palm, positioned herself the right way, and brought her scythe down on top of the enemy, but the witch only stood upright again, backing up so the blade didn't make contact. It barely missed her cheek and cut into the floor.

"How disappointing," Witch Rekka said. Maka jumped back and away from the witch, making sure she wouldn't get hit at close range. The woman faced Maka, then put her hand outwards towards the meister, and flames burst from her palm. The meister didn't have time to move out of the way, so she used Soul for protection from the fire. The flames burned her on spots on her legs, but she ignored the pain.

"Is that all you got?!" she yelled furiously through the blaze that blinded her. The force the attack was emitting was pushing her back, her feet dragging on the floor, slowly headed for a wall where she would be trapped.

"Witch Hunter!" she shouted, resonating soul's with Soul. Soul's blade transformed and became larger, blocking more of the flames from burning the girl's body. Maka jumped into the air, forwards flipped, and swung her scythe down onto the witch, who was quite surprised. The scythe meister was about to give the finishing blow, when she heard a voice.

"MAKA!"

It was Tsubaki.

"MAKA! It's Black Star!" Tsubaki screamed through the tears flowing down her face. Maka lost her concentration and crashed to the floor, Soul transforming back to his original scythe form, falling from her grasp. She looked up at Tsubaki on the balcony who was holding Black Star's head on her lap. Tsubaki's dress was covered in red. It was blood. Black Star's blood.

"Maka I...I CAN'T FEEL HIS HEARTBEAT!" She shouted in pure agony. Maka's eyes widened and she froze. An image of Black Star's smiling face clouded her mind. That self-centered bastard who always protected her in times when she needed it, was dead.

_**"He said he wouldn't die, that he was too much of a star to die. That egotistical pain in the ass can't be dead. It's...impossible..." **_Maka couldn't cry. She couldn't move. She couldn't blink. All she did was sit there on the floor, beaten and bruised, now in complete and utter shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Coming to her senses slightly, she got the idea to use her soul perception to see if Black Star's soul was still in his body. If it was, then he would still be alive, even if it was faint.

Nothing. Not even a glimmer of his soul was detectable. Black Star was, without a doubt, gone.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. She didn't hear him. She didn't hear anything, or smell the smoke, or taste the soot in her mouth, or see the flaming sword coming her way. Soul ran to her, blocking the sword's path.

And then, time seemed to just stop.

Soul was stabbed in his side, the fire extinguishing when it punctured him. Maka only followed his body with her eyes as he collapsed to the ground, too stunned to do anything. It had seemed like forever to her, staring at his limp body, and only realized what had happened when a laugh was audible to her ears. Witch Rekka's laugh.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed. She crawled over to him, tears finally coming to her eyes. She lifted his torso and put a hand to the stab wound. Scarlet blood covered her white glove.

"Soul, talk to me!" she was shouting at him. Then, a loud explosion was heard from the direction of the door they had come into the room through. It was Professor Stein and Spirit.

"Maka! Papa has come to help you~!" Spirit said lovingly.

"What happened?" Stein asked. Maka only shook her head and sobbed into Soul's shirt. Stein noticed the witch and suddenly understood.

"We'll go after the witch, you stay here," the professor said before sprinting after the witch. Witch Rekka jumped up to the balcony railing and through a hole in the ceiling, soon followed by the professor. Maka lifted her head from Soul's chest and looked at his face. His eyes opened slightly.

"Soul?" Maka said weakly. He grunted, then removed the blade from his side without Maka realizing until he had done it.

"Soul don't do that! It will only make you bleed more!" She pleaded, but it was no use. The blood had escaped the wound and was coating her clothing and legs. She could see the end of his ribcage poking out of the hole in his side, and turned away, not wishing to see such a gruesome sight.

"M...Maka..." Soul said. His voice sounded feeble. Maka only sobbed in response. She didn't look at his face.

"Maka. Look at me," he said. Maka slowly lifted her head to see his face, blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. He was smiling at her. Not one of his famous toothy grins, but a genuine smile.

"Soul...y-you're not going to b-break your p-promise right?" Maka said through sniffs.

"Y-You promised me that we w-would always be partners, whatever h-happens, remember?" she said.

"And if that doesn't happen, I c-can't keep the promise I m-made to myself. To make y-you the best death scythe the DWMA has e-ever seen," she continued, now crying so much you could barely understand her.

"And what about y-your promise you m-made to me? You said you w-would be by m-my side forever," the pigtailed girl said, embracing the smiling boy even more.

"Aren't you forgetting about your promises?" said Soul. Maka looked up at him and into those ruby-red eyes. She noticed the color wasn't as vibrant as before.

"You promised me that you would let me protect you, even if it killed me right? And didn't you promise yourself you would be brave, even in the face of death?" Soul told her.

"When you froze out there, you didn't look very brave to me," he said with a chuckle, causing him to cough, blood spurting from his mouth.

"And what about my promise to myself? I promised to keep you safe until the day we die right?" he continued, his smile returning. Maka's tears increased when she saw that smile. He smiled as if he were perfectly fine, like he wasn't just stabbed and was bleeding out, like he thought this moment was going to last forever, even though his life was literally flowing out of him.

"Looks like we both broke some of our promises," said the dying weapon.

"But you can't break a pinky promise!" Maka yelled. "You just can't!"

Soul was startled by this for a second, but then relaxed again. He looked around him at the burning and crumbling room. It made him remember the dream he had on the first night they slept in the hotel. It was exactly like this. Then he looked back at the girl holding him. The hole's in the ceiling above his meister were almost in the shape of wings, making her seem like some sort of angel sent down from the heavens, just for him. It was like she was glowing.

"Maka...I love you," he said, even more weak than before. Maka cried more than she thought possible when he said those three words.

"I-I love you too, S-Soul," she replied. "Please d-don't leave me. S-Stay by my side, forever! Like you promised!"

Soul smiled one last time, then said, "Please smile for me Maka. I don't want to have your frown be the last thing I see."

So Maka smiled. She was still crying, but she smiled. Soul looked into her eyes before he closed his.

"It's nice to know...you love me back..." his voice trailed off, leaving the room completely silent.

"Soul..." Maka whispered.

"Soul?!" still no sound came from the limp weapon in her arms.

"SOUL!" she screamed, then dug her soaking wet face into his chest, and bawled. There was no heartbeat, just like Black Star. The reminder of Black Star's death made her weep even harder. She had just lost two people who meant so much to her. Black Star was so much like a sibling to her, and Soul was her best friend. Within minutes, she had lost a battle, a brother, and the boy she loved.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pinky Promise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Wow! Four story favorites, three story follows, and two new reviews all since just the last chapter! Thank you so much! *Gives you cookies* :D Hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it! I will write a sequel, but I don't know when I will start that, so you will have to keep your eye out for it! Well, this is it. The last chapter...**

Black Star and Soul's funeral was on the same day at the same time. It took place at the Death City Cemetery, where the entire DWMA, students and staff, came to mourn the loss of the weapon and meister. Kid, Liz, and Patti couldn't come because of their injuries, so they each wrote speeches and gave them to Maka and Tsubaki to read for them. Everyone at the funeral spoke words of friendship, how "cool" Soul always acted, and how Black Star's personality shone brighter than anybody else's.

"Black Star wasn't just my meister," Tsubaki began. "He was the sun that shined bright and made me smile. He may have been a jerk sometimes, but I know he truly cared. He could bring laughter to a dark, gloomy place. He was the one who made me happy when I was depressed or sad. I...I loved him." Tears were now rolling down Tsubaki's cheeks, soon followed by a few members of the audience. Tsubaki's crying became so bad that Maka had trouble understanding what she was saying. All that was coming out of her mouth were blubbers and sniffles. Maka gripped Kid's speech in her hand angrily.

When Professor Stein and Spirit returned from chasing after Witch Rekka that day, they said she had escaped. At first, Maka was surprised to see that they had been in an abandoned building in Paris. They fell down a hole from a park, and somehow they ended up seven miles from where the note from the witch told her to go. Maka guessed it was probably some sort of the witch's magic.

"When I first met Black Star," Maka began with Kid's speech. "He had challenged me to a fight. My first thought of him was that he was the most annoying person I have ever met. But, later on, I found out just how powerful he really was, and learned to respect him for that. Even though he was highly unsymmetrical, he ended up being a great friend who laughed in the face of danger and could lighten up any room with his energetic persona that I was fond of. He was the biggest star, even in the end." Maka got down from the podium and let Kilik talk. She returned to her seat and looked down at the ground.

Ants were picking away at a dead moth's corpse. Plucking pieces off of it, bit by bit, dragging it slowly in one way. She didn't realize how long she had been staring at it until she heard her name being called to say her speech to Soul. She got up from her chair, walked casually up to the podium, and started her speech.

"Soul Eater Evans," she opened with. "was the name of more than just a boy. He was a stubborn, idiotic, dim-witted, pain-in-the-ass weapon who believed himself to be the coolest person around. A real jerk." Some people looked shocked to be hearing such things about the dead boy at his funeral, especially by his former partner. Whispers were heard by the impassive girl on the podium.

"But," she continued. Everyone went quiet again. "he was also my best friend. We laughed together, lived together, ate together, smiled together, went through hardships together, and made pinky promises together. We did almost everything together. And that was alright, because we were together. As long as I was with him, I felt like I could do anything, anything at all." A slight smile formed on her lips, and on the people's in the crowd.

"But that feeling is gone now. It died along with him," she said, the smile disappearing, replaced by an emotionless face yet again.

"I sometimes wonder if heaven has a piano, so he can play it and have his music spread throughout the sky and heard by the entire world. That day he played the piano for me, on the first day we met, was the first time I looked into those beautiful crimson eyes. That is my most cherished memory. Every key he touched made a sound so wonderful, so poetic in a way, but I couldn't understand it. I didn't understand his music, but I liked it, and that's all that really mattered to him I think. That I enjoyed to listen to him play." Sweet smiles were seen by all the people at the funeral.

"We made promises when we were kids. Pinky promises. We were kids, so we believed that you could not break a pinky promise no matter what, like it was the law, so we kept those promises for several years. The day he died, he broke many of them. I cannot forgive him for that, but I broke some promises too that day, and I can't forgive myself for that either." The smiles turned to sympathy.

"He told me he loved me that day, and I told him I loved him too as he was dying in my arms. I still do love him, and I just miss him so damn much..." Maka finished, a single tear streaming down her cheek. She left the podium and returned to her seat, people patting her shoulder or asking her if she was alright, but she ignored them and stared back at the ground once more. The ants and moth were still there, getting closer and closer to where they were headed, but then another moth came flying down and scared the ants away from the dead insect cargo, leaving it behind.

_**"I will find that witch. I will find her and make her pay for killing Soul," **_she thought to herself, thoughts of revenge filling her mind. But, unfortunately, she didn't know how. Her weapon partner was gone. So, for now, she hid the idea in her brain, focusing on mourning the death of the boy who was like a brother to her and the person she loved. As the coffins were lowered into the dirt, Maka buried the dead moth, allowing it to rot in peace, undisturbed.

It has been eleven months since Soul and Black Star's death, and Kid, Liz, and Patti have made a full recovery. They go on missions and go to school, just like before, along with Maka and Tsubaki, who are now looking for new partners, but they know that no partner could replace Soul or Black Star, no matter how similar.

Maka goes on living with a smile on her face. She knows Soul wouldn't want her to be depressed all the time, so she is the same cheery girl she was before he died. However, she does occasionally think about him at night, and sometimes cries herself to sleep, thinking his death was her own fault for not noticing the sword in time. She thinks she sees him on his motorcycle in the parking lot out of the corner of her eye occasionally, but when she looks, he isn't there.

Maka and Tsubaki have become closer during those eleven months, talking about Black Star or Soul when they needed to, because they both know what each other are going through. They both lost the boy they loved.

But, besides that, they are back to being their normal selves. Going out with friends, laughing at Patti's childlike behavior, cringing at Stein's unpleasant dissections, and giggling at Kid's symmetry rants. Living with only Blair could get lonely sometimes, but Maka dealt with it. Everything was okay again.

Although, every so often, she thinks she hears Soul's voice, whispering in her ear. At times she can't recognize what he is speaking to her, but the times she does, he's saying, _"I will remain your partner, forever and always. I Pinky Promise..."_


End file.
